


It Takes Courage to Ask

by iamthatmonster



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!Michael, mostly just blow jobs, or michael giving gavin a blow job, so ye i guess this is a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatmonster/pseuds/iamthatmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is one kinky motherfucker, and Michael knows that better than anyone. One day he requests something of Michael that's more of a surprise than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes Courage to Ask

Michael Jones wasn't shy- anyone who had been around him for an extended period of time knew that much.

His sex life was no different.

However, if the truth was to be told, some of the things Gavin suggested when they first started dating had felt awkward. Bit by bit he had started to give in, starting with allowing the other man to top.

As much as he hated to admit it, he enjoyed bottoming much more than topping, especially when his counterpart was as good at what he did as Gavin was. It was almost a relief to lay back and let Gavin do all the work, and the payoff was just as great.

Gradually, bottoming had led to subbing, and even though he still hated to admit it, that was even better.

After that transition had been made, the number of kinks Gavin had begun to suggest had dramatically increased, and Michael had no complaints. Sometimes, the things that felt weirdest at first were the ones that Michael ended up liking the best.

So, for the most part, Michael easily went along with whatever Gavin asked. Just the same, a day finally did come where Michael was surprised by what Gavin requested of him.

Everything had been going normally up until that point.

They had started their evening as they usually did, having a drink or two while they playfully bickered over a video game. At first they had started at opposite ends of the couch, a desperate attempt to avoid the inevitable injuries that would occur.

As the time passed, and their banter became more and more flirty, they started to move closer to one another. It was a completely subconscious act, and when Michael finally looked up from where he had been focused on the game, he was surprised to see how close Gavin's face had become.

He cut himself off mid-insult, where he was about to say something to the extent of Gavin 'not even trying'. The reason for that was immediately revealed to him, as Gavin was already staring down at him, an intensity to his gaze that Michael was instantly able to recognize.

Swallowing heavily, Michael's eyes scanned Gavin's face as the other man raised an eyebrow. "What was that, love?" Gavin asked, "I didn't catch what you said."

"Oh it- that was nothing, don't worry about it," Michael replied quietly, his eyes dropping to the other man's lips. The corners of Gavin's mouth tugged upwards at that, and then he was leaning forwards, locking their lips together and resting one of his hands on Michael's waist.

The kiss was insistent, and even though Michael was used to the sensation, it never failed to turn him on. Gavin gently started pushing at him, and Michael allowed his body to be maneuvered so that he was lying on his back.

Blinking several times, Michael's vision focused on the man that was now laying on top of him, a confident smirk plastered across his face. The look caused Michael to shiver, which only proved to increase Gavin's cockiness.

Leaning down to press their lips together, Gavin made sure to take complete control of the kiss, and Michael was more than willing to comply. In the beginning, Michael had been a bit more feisty when it came to giving in. At times, he still was.

This was not one of those times.

Opening his mouth and closing his eyes, Michael allowed Gavin to explore the well-known area, taking pleasure in the sensations that were practically overwhelming him. Gavin was an undeniably good kisser, though not gentle in the slightest. That was just another thing Michael liked about him.

For a few minutes they simply lie there, working their lips together and getting more turned on by the second. When Michael was least expecting it, Gavin was proceeding once more.

Running his fingers lightly over Michael's wrists, Gavin began to gently rock down against him. A small noise escaped Michael's mouth, and then he was quickly resting his own hands above his head. He felt a bit of warmth rush to his cheeks, but that was quickly overtaken by the feeling of Gavin's hands tightening around his wrists.

Then the other man was pulling away from his lips, leaving Michael gasping for breath, quiet whines escaping him without his asking them to. "Fuck Gavin," he murmured quietly, his voice not much more than a whisper. He arched up against Gavin, throwing his head back, enjoying the sounds such a simple gesture pulled out of his boyfriend.

"God Michael," Gavin said softly, pressing a kiss to the corner of Michael's lips before moving down to his neck. "You're so beautiful. Beautiful in general, but especially beautiful when you're like this." As soon as he had spoken, he began to bite at the skin of Michael's neck, sucking it into his mouth and leaving what would be an obvious mark.

Despite Michael knowing this to be true, he said nothing to prevent it, simply arching his back once more, moaning softly into Gavin's mouth. "Y-you make me feel so good Gavin," Michael mumbled, hoping that the sound of his words would make Gavin bypass his usual teasing. "Please make me feel even better."

The sound of a sharp intake of breath reached Michael's ears a moment later, and then Gavin was pulling away from his neck. "You're such a bitch for me, Michael," he said, tightening his grip on Michael's wrists as he spoke. "You put your hands above your own head cause you knew I'd hold you down, and now you're already begging for me."

"Yes Gavin," Michael gasped, tugging gently at his wrists and groaning when he was met with resistance. "I'm such a bitch for you. I do it on purpose cause I know- know you love it."

"Mmm," Gavin hummed, moving back to Michael's neck once more. "You're right about that one, I do love it when you're like this. So submissive for me, Michael. It makes me want to just fuck you here and now, no prep at all."

A groan passed Michael's lips and he closed his eyes tightly, trying to ignore how turned on Gavin's words were making him feel. "Y-you wouldn't-"

"I wouldn't do that?" Gavin asked, and his tone almost that of boredom. "You're right, I suppose. I want you to enjoy this just as much as me. Wouldn't want to hurt you. But when you're being like this, I do have to hold myself back some." He whispered the last words into Michael's neck, breath hitting his skin and causing a chill to run down his spine.

Whining a bit more loudly than he had been, Michael was unsure of what to say. Then Gavin was speaking once more. "Beg for me, Michael," he murmured, kissing and biting his way down to Michael's collarbone. There was a slight pause before he spoke again. "Call me Daddy."

It took a moment for the words to register in Michael's mind, but when they did, his eyes were flying open. Gavin was hovering over him, the look on his face a mixture of embarrassment and curiosity.

Then, despite the situation, Michael laughed.

It wasn't a loud laugh- in fact, it was really more of a giggle. But that was enough to cause Gavin to flush, loosening his grip on Michael's wrists slightly. In that split second, Michael was pulling his wrists free, grasping Gavin's face in his hands and pulling him down to kiss him.

The look on Gavin's face was that of blatant surprise, his eyes wide open as Michael pulled away.

"I'm older than you, asshole," Michael giggled, and then Gavin was pouting. "I'm not gonna call you Daddy."

"Aww, but Michael," Gavin protested, apparently encouraged by Michael's lack of disgust at the situation. "If that's the only reason you're saying no, then you can just pretend that's not true. Just for right now." The look on his face was that of pleading, and Michael rolled his eyes.

He knew that Gavin wouldn't force him into anything he didn't want him to do, but he sure as fuck would be an annoying pest about it until he got a final answer. Then Michael was sighing.

Fuck it.

"Okay, Daddy," he said teasingly, emphasizing the word. "I'll do it for you."

It was more of a joke than anything, and if Gavin would have been listening closely he probably would have realized that. However, the only response Gavin had was to suck in a harsh breath and grab his wrists once more.

Michael gasped, the suddenness of the movement startling him momentarily. Allowing his eyes to lock with Gavin's, Michael shuddered at the intensity of his gaze.

If Gavin had been turned on before, he was ten times more then, and Michael was surprised at the response a single word could pull from him. "Say it again," Gavin ordered, his voice firm, yet quiet. He began to lick and nip at the skin of Michael's neck once more, and before he could control himself, he was speaking.

"D-daddy, please-" Then Michael was cutting off his own words, warmth rushing to his face. Gavin didn't seem to notice, as he was too busy getting to his feet. A moment later he was sweeping Michael into his arms, ignoring Michael's embarrassed protests.

Eventually, Michael gave up, realizing that it'd be easier on both of them if Gavin just carried him. Michael didn't think he had ever seen Gavin in a mood quite like the one he was in then, the expression on his face veering on terrifying.

Just the same, Michael felt a chill of excitement go down his spine at that very thought, his mind beginning to wander in the process. Michael was broken from those thoughts when his back hit the mattress.

Mere moments later, Gavin was on top of him once more, and now he was even more in his element. Before Michael was able to say anything, Gavin was speaking, starting to strip Michael's shirt off in the process. "God, I should have asked you to call me that sooner, Michael. It sounds so amazing coming from you."

"F- fuck," Michael groaned, running his fingers through Gavin's hair before giving the strands a sharp tug. "I- I was joking, Gavin."

"Mmm, you were joking the first time, love," Gavin hummed, pressing a firm kiss to his lips before moving to unbutton his jeans. "That second time? I'm not quite so sure."

Michael shuddered, swallowing heavily as he looked up at the other man once more. As much as wanted to deny it, Gavin had a point. "I just think you're really hot when you're like this," Michael said quietly, trying his hardest to divert the conversation from its current subject, at least for the moment.

"Like this?" Gavin asked, leaning down to gently bite at Michael's lips. "Dominant, you mean. You like it when I tell you what to do, and you like listening."

Sucking in a harsh breath at the words, Michael closed his eyes before finally allowing his head to drop back into the pillows. "Exactly," Michael mumbled, licking his lips in a pointless attempt to wet them.

A chuckle passed Gavin's lips, and then he was leaning down to kiss the other man once more. "Well, love. You're in luck, as I just so happen to be in that sort of mood."

Making a quiet noise, Michael ran his fingers through Gavin's hair once more. "Gavin, please-"

"Ah, ah, love," Gavin purred, and Michael's face burned once more. However, the idea of how Gavin had been acting was far too much to resist.

"Fine," he muttered, averting his eyes. He was glad that the room was dark enough to disguise how embarrassed he had become. "Daddy," he began, once more emphasizing the word, "please don't tease me."

Gavin made a noise in the back of his throat, his eyes darkening before leaning in even closer to Michael's face. He kissed him gently at first, the intensity growing with every passing second. In the beginning, Michael tried to fight for dominance, his earlier display of submission starting to grow old.

However, much as he always did, Gavin was quickly taking control once more. Beginning to kiss a bit more firmly and a bit more deeply, Michael couldn't find it in himself to fight it, eventually relaxing back into the pillows of the bed.

Just as Michael had started to relent, Gavin was moving forwards once more, pushing both his jeans and his boxers down at once. The suddenness caused Michael to jump in surprise, his own hands quickly reaching for the hem of Gavin's shirt and tugging it upwards.

Gavin grabbed Michael's wrists as a response, quickly pinning them to the bed and causing the mattress to shake beneath them. Then, in what was only a moment's time, Gavin was rolling them over once more.

It was impossible for Michael to resist whining at that, as he quite enjoyed the feeling of being pressed underneath Gavin. However, he knew the other man most likely had something up his sleeve, and Michael wasn't in the mood to complain.

He usually liked what Gavin came up with anyways.

"W- What-" Michael began, but he was immediately being cut off by Gavin's lips against his own. The other man adjusted their positions then, beginning to sit himself up so that he was leaning against the headboard, and everything fell into place in Michael's mind.

"Are you going to be a lovely little boy and suck my cock for me," Gavin asked quietly, confirming Michael's suspicions. Michael was abashedly eager to comply to Gavin's request, dropping so that he could mouth at the fabric covering his dick.

Then Gavin was groaning, quickly grabbing a handful of Michael's curls, tugging him away in order to remove his own clothing. Michael didn't even attempt to constrain himself, whining desperately at the time it took for Gavin to complete the task. Which, in all honesty, wasn't that long to begin with.

"Daddy- Daddy, please," Michael gasped before he could think better of it, groaning in pleasure as the words passed his own lips. The thing that he had once thought of as strange was starting to grow on him, much has he had believed it would.

Again, a noise vaguely reminiscent of a growl came from the back of Gavin's throat, and in that second he had stripped himself down. "Come on then, love," Gavin said, his voice deep and commanding- a tone that Michael loved, as he knew he was the only one that would hear it.

At the other man's instruction, Michael was pushing his face forwards, taking the tip of Gavin's dick into his mouth as soon as he reached it. Gavin groaned at that, and the fist that still had a firm grip on Michael's hair only tightened.

Michael didn't hesitate to take more into his mouth, humming as he began to move, slowly but surely. He had learned long ago that it was more difficult to gag if you were humming, and the sensation was usually even more pleasant to the person receiving the blow job.

Gavin confirmed this not a moment later, a moan escaping his parted lips as he subconsciously pushed Michael down even further. At first it was a bit of a surprise, but then Michael was recovering, the extra inch not too much for him to handle.

What Michael couldn't reach with his mouth, he began to pump with his hand, and when Gavin subtly began to push his hips up, Michael pinned them down. Groaning frustratedly, Gavin dropped his head back against the headboard, closing his eyes and breathing heavily.

"G- god, Michael," he murmured, his hand moving from grabbing at Michael's hair to run his fingers softly over the other man's face. "You feel so fucking incredible, your mouth is goddamn amazing."

Moaning quietly around Gavin's dick, Michael took the opportunity to drop a bit further down, breathing deeply through his nose, face bright red. Then Gavin was leaning to the side, but Michael didn't pay much attention. He was too busy focusing on the way Gavin's cock felt in his mouth, how close he was to just giving up entirely and flat out deep throating him without warning.

Before he had the chance to do so, the sensation of a lubed finger prodding at his entrance overtook him. Quickly pulling off of Gavin's dick to suck in a harsh breath, a keening whimper escaped him a moment later as he pushed his ass back against the digit.

Gavin watched him with nothing short of fascination, pulling him back towards his dick as he continued to tease over Michael's hole. "Tell me if it's too much, love," Gavin murmured encouragingly, and Michael closed his eyes in contentment.

"I'm alright," he whispered, slowly moving to take Gavin into his mouth once more. He was impossibly hard, and Michael couldn't deny that it was slightly embarrassing- the fact that he was able to get so close with only a dick in his mouth.

A moment later those thoughts didn't matter, as Gavin took the time to quickly slide a finger inside of Michael, causing Michael to moan around the man's dick. He began to suck then, hoping that he might be able to outdo the other man.

His thoughts were clearly in vain when Michael slid a second finger in just as quickly as the first. Gavin began to scissor the digits inside of him, twisting and pumping, and doing everything that would make Michael moan on a normal day.

It was difficult for Michael to focus, his vision blurring from the sudden sensations of pleasure. After one particularly hard thrust of his fingers, Gavin managed to hit Michael's prostate, and that's all it took for him to come undone.

Moaning loudly, he came without any stimulation to his dick, not that the concept was at all new to him. Then, before Michael could even process what was happening, Gavin was groaning as well, pulling at Michael's hair once more. Michael made a quiet noise at that, and then Gavin was coming down his throat.

Swallowing dutifully, Michael pulled off soon after Gavin had finished. Then Gavin's lips were pressing against his own once more, and Michael was practically melting against him. "You'll have to call me Daddy more often, Michael," Gavin hummed, and Michael couldn't help but giggle once more.

"Maybe, but I don't know if it'll ever stop being funny at first."


End file.
